Of Fire and Shadow
by BlackRoseRaven109
Summary: Hair as red as blood and fire, eyes as green as emeralds. Skin as fair as moon light, but a soul as black as coal. That was what she was known as when corrupted by Sauron before birth. But would she remain what the elves feared her to become? Or could love and compassion undo the corruption? Still early in creation. Rated T, for now, but M for later content. Later OC pairings.
1. Shadows in a Nightmare

**Hello, everyone! This is my first real jab at a long, multi chapter fan fic to post on any website. It is something I have been working on for quiet some time and hoping it really is as good to others as its been for my long time best friend and beta reader. Please feel free to leave a review as I'm eager to hear what others think.**

* * *

><p><strong>1- Shadows in a Nightmare - <strong>_2508_

The night was cool. Rivendell's overhead stars twinkled unhindered by cloud cover, their light reflecting in a small crystal secured to a silver chain by fine wire twisted around it. Its wearer was a picturesque elven maiden draped in a lightweight bed sheet, her golden locks fanning around her head and shoulders where she slept. Her fair skin glowed in the full moon's light pooling onto the bed through a large, open window, but she wasn't at complete peace.

Her eyes fervently darted about in their sockets and she softly whimpered in twitching. It was enough to garner the attention of her resting husband, the Lord of Rivendell stirring from his sleep. Elrond rubbed his groggy eyes and he propped himself up on his side to study his beloved.

He furrowed his brow gently shook her shoulder to wake her, softly speaking. "Celebrian..." But it wasn't enough to wake her. She whimpered again, her head twitching as though trying to either look away or avoid confrontation with something. What was it she was seeing that haunted her in dreams?

She could see it coming closer to her, its faceless form gliding across the marbled floor to where she laid. Shadows oozed from the figure as though streams of tar up the bed's frame to where the elven Lady was. When she tried to get up to escape, she was stopped by an invisible force launched from the figure to hold her in place. No matter how hard she tried to move, she couldn't. Her mind swirled with the horrendous voice of evil echoing her nightmare and she cried out for help.

Celebrian's voice startled Elrond and he shook her again, this time more urgently than before. "Celebrian, wake up!" She wouldn't wake as tears began to stream from her tightly closed eyes.

The evil neared closer to her in a wave of fire and shadow, its silhouette of evil encompassing every inch of her body and every thought in her head. It closed the distance between them by reaching out and gently caressing the elf's cheek. She cried against the icy touch sending shivers throughout her body only to be countered by the burning of the tar snaking along her body. The sensation started at her feet and to her ankles before continuing up her legs and to her body until she was completely covered save for her head.

The looming darkness and evil laid a hand onto her slightly swollen womb and pressed cursed her in black speech. She tried to roll away from the searing pain, screaming and crying in horror for both herself and the weeks old, growing life within her. Her cries and breath were cut off by the tar like shadows invading her mouth, it choking her until she had no choice but to swallow it. It sickened her soul and she wanted to rid herself of it.

Elrond gave his wife another shake, her fearful cries already gaining the unwanted and unneeded attentions of their two sons. Elrohir watched the scene before him, unsure of what was going on. "Father?"

The Lord of Rivendell wouldn't answer or acknowledge his son. "Celebrian, listen to my voice. Block everything else out and focus on me."

She could hear him and struggled against her restraints, refusing to look at the black form lingering over her as an explosion of fire consumed everything behind it. "_No!_"

Arwen rushed into her parents' bed chambers and stopped next to Elladan, panic stricken. They watched as tears of black streamed from the nightmare haunted woman's eyes, Arwen about to rush to her mother's aide, but Elladan stopped her. Elrond continued. "Fight past it, my love. Wake up."

In a final fit of screaming out, Celebrian jolted awake and almost fell off the bed had it not been for her husband catching her. "_He's here"_ she exclaimed, clamoring to Elrond for safety. Her words were drowned out by her sobs, everyone confused.

"Who?" The Lord of Rivendell turned his wife's head to look at him, him seeing her crystal blue eyes wide and distant in stare. "Who is here?"

"Darkness...Evil...Sa..." She brought a hand to her womb and stiffened back a cry. "The baby..."

"What of the child? What did you see?" Elrond visually searched his wife for traces of injury, but found nothing.

When she finally responded, her voice was distant and almost a whisper. "Sauron."


	2. Confirmation of Evil

**Confirmation of Evil**

Two weeks had passed since the dreadful night, Celebrian hardly sleeping after that. She would wake at any sound and stay awake should she feel she'd be visited again. No amount of reassurance her would persuade her otherwise. Fearful of their fourth child's fate, Elrond sent a messenger to Lothlorien to inform the Lady Galadriel of what had happened.

Her and Lord Celeborn's arrival was announced via herald, Elrond rushing to the courtyard to greet them. He hadn't even made it there, yet, when the two elves rushed past him. Galadriel questioned. "Any news?"

"No, My Lady" Elrond answered her. He had to quicken his paces to keep up with the woman clad in a signature flowing gown. "Every since that night, there have been no more _visitations_."

Celeborn was next to question. "What of my daughter? And of the child?"

The three climbed the stairs and rounded a corner in final approach to Celebrian's chambers. Elrond answered. "From what the Lady's personal physician can tell, there have been no negative effects on the child. As far as the mother goes..." Elrohir and Elladan anxiously paced the outside of the closed doors, both men standing off to the side and in bowing in respect to the three figureheads. The Lord of Rivendell tugged open the door to allow admittance of his visitors, Galadriel whisking into the room first.

Celebrian saw the worried, but ever so gentle features of her mother enter the room and leapt off the bed to collide into the other in a tight embrace. "_Atara!_" (mother)

Galadriel wrapped her daughter in her arms and whispered to calm her. "_Lle ier varna._" (you are safe) She felt her daughter's body tremble with sobs and continued to try calming her. "Shh...Shh..._Um il nalla_." (do not cry) The Lady eased out of the embrace to gaze into the crystal blue eyes of the frightened woman. "Tell me everything that happened."

In Celebrian's retelling of the nightmare, both elvish Lords and Lady listened intently. Elrond kept his wife cradled close to his chest as Celeborn fitfully paced around the room. Galadriel stayed seated on the bed and kept a comforting hold on the expectant mother's hand. Though Elrond had heard the retelling before, it still infuriated him to hear it again.

The distressed Lady of Rivendell studied her mother behind eyes blurred with tears. "And he spoke to me...in black speech, but I do not know what was said. I barely remember what _was_ said."

Galadriel caressed her daughter's tear streaked face. "What do you remember?"

"All I _can_ remember is..." She paused a moment to run through the words she thought she remembered. She repeated them slowly. "_Shatraug ob...raugz agh ghash...blog kaum agh...balorant auga...zemar kumur zau."_ The woman shrugged and shook her head. "I'm sorry, _Atara_, but it's all I can remember."

Celeborn looked to his wife who slowly rose to her feet, eyes wide and color drained of her already fair complexion. The Lady spoke. "He speaks of the child...a witch with hair as red as blood and fire and green eyes. But her soul...her soul black as coal."

Celebrian choked out a sob and buried her face in her husband's chest. Elrond blinked in disbelief. "This can not be. Why? Why her? Why this particular child?" He held his queen closer to him, unwilling to let her go no matter what.

"A little over 930 years ago, Sauron fell when the One Ring was cut from his hand. A ring that you, yourself," Galadriel turned her head slightly enough to meet the other's gaze, "Tried to have destroyed when Isildur collected it from the remains." A look of realization overcame the man's features. Suddenly he felt sick all over. "You tried to destroy something more precious to him, now he has come to destroy something precious of yours."

Elrond concluded, "To get back at me." His gaze fell to the sob wracked woman and feared greatly for her. "Is there anything we can do?"

"There is a way, but with a great cost upon your family and land." There was a hallow tone to the woman's voice, drawing ire from Elrond.

"What cost is it you speak of?" He didn't want to chance something sounding so great in misfortune, but wanted to hear what it was anyway.

"Destroying the child will anger Sauron and he will undoubtedly come for you and everything you hold dear. Hordes of orcs will raze Rivendell and either kill or enslave its inhabitants." Galadriel returned to the bed where she had been sitting and rested a hand on the small baby bump. "But alas...there is hope. Within the fires and shadows of hate shines a light..." She smiled. "A light that can possibly be evil's undoing with love and compassion."

Celebrian looked up to her mother, eyes wide in hopes of the other's words being true. "Are you certain?" The much older woman caressed the tear sodden cheek of her daughter and nodded, genuinely smiling. "What must I do to keep her safe?"

"She will never be completely safe, but can not stay here once born. The orcs will most certainly come for her and because of, must be kept someplace they dare not go." Both Lord and Lady of Rivendell looked to the other in relief, but concern.

Celeborn spoke up, next, his presence momentarily forgotten in the exchange of words between the three. "It is best others, like the wizards, know of this."

Elrond nodded. "May I suggest the Elven King of the Woodland Realm, as well, should his assistance be needed in troubling times."

Celeborn slimmed his gaze down on the requesting man, but after taking note of his queen's insistent gawk, nodded in agreement. "Very well. I shall send word with one of Lorien's guards to King Thranduil."


	3. Messages on the Wind

**Messages on the Wind** - _2509_

Blue eyes intently watched, from the safety of the shadows, the eerie silhouette of Dol Galdur against the dark, star filled night sky. The same blue eyes belonged to that of Legolas, prince and son to the king Thranduil of the cursed woodland realm now known as Mirkwood. It wasn't often he came to this wretched place, but when he did he was careful, and tonight was one such night. Too hidden under the protection of the withered and bare trees was the prince's personal patrol contingent.

They watched, down wind of the ruins to avoid being detected by the troves of orcs roaming about the grounds. Being downwind not only protected their scent from being discovered, but also because sound traveled on the wind. This allowed the patrol to better hear what was being discussed amongst the intruders. That is, if the putrid stink of orcs wafting along the down currents didn't sicken the elvish patrol beforehand. Luckily, Legolas was able to hold his breath for a decent amount of time so as not to worry himself with the stench for periods of time. He listened to what was being said, thankful he understood most of the conversation being shared between 3 orcs standing near a tower at the top of the ruins. One of the orcs nodded and disappeared down a series of staircases, only to emerge some minutes later on warg back with roughly 100 orcs following suit.

Behind the observing prince a couple trees back and watching the rear of the patrol group was a young, female, red haired elf visually scanning the seemingly abandoned webs entangling the trees behind them. Her ability to keep up with the demands of extensive patrols was a constant question and every time she was doubted, she came through proving to be quiet promising. Legolas saw this and tried to nurture that by having her join on patrols from time to time. Even as she sat there, motionless in poise, an occasional glance was tossed her way to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep, but she was far from it. She could sense it and almost feel it, feel them, when reaching down to check for vibrations in the webs. Though they had laid waste to a nest of spiders located near the area, others were sure to come. It was almost guaranteed. Scores of the horrid beasts had been killed only for more to replace them. It was as though a vicious, never ending cycle constantly repeated day in and day out.

She felt it. There was no mistaking it was one of them. The guard squinted her eyes into the darkness and readied an arrow, nocking it and lightly drawing it back. Sitting almost adjacent to her was another a guard, this one a male with medium brown hair and eyes to match. "_Tauriel, mani lle kena?"_ (Tauriel, what do you see?)

The addressed woman shook her head, whispering, "_Amin ten kai, nan liante tulya." _(I hear nothing, but spiders come) She wrapped a finger around the end of the arrow to hold it and tenderly placed her hand on the web again to see if the vibrations in the strands had become stronger or not.

They had, and apparently strong enough to worry the adjacent guard. That's when she saw it. A shadow her eyes slid off of that crept across the treacherous strands to where the elves sat. Taking aim, Tauriel drew back the arrow and released it just as the monstrous creature rapidly emerged into plain view.

It hissed and screeched, writhing in pain at the arrow impaled between its many eyes before it curled in on itself, falling from the web. The piercing noise caused Legolas to look behind him in both panic and annoyance at the breaking of silence, his wide eyes going from the female guard and to the spider. In its descent, the echoes of snapping tree branches under its weight drew a shutter from the prince at each sound until it finally hit the ground with a thud.

He glared at the young guard, but couldn't be completely angry with her. She was doing what he, himself, had ordered her to do; keep and eye out behind them and should something move, kill it. He was just hoping things would've been done more tactfully and not so noisily. The elves weren't the only ones who had heard it for an orc standing just shy of a bridge leading to the main compound turned to look in the direction of the sound.

The elves instantly withdrew further into cover as they hugged closer to the trees and laid down on the limbs they watched from. When an elf chose to, they could become lighter than a feather, which meant barely any weight stress for the feeble tree limbs. They watched the orc draw his weapon closer to him when proceeding closer to the forest line. He could see a dark form partially exposed from the shadows and paused shy of it to see it being one of the spiders quiet common to the southern woodland area. But why was it dead?

Ever so cautiously, he closed the distance between him and the dead creature to notice an arrow protruding from the middle of its many lifeless eyes. He yanked it out and studied it, recognizing it belong to elves. Fearful, he looked up to see a figure loom over him from on a tree limb and take aim with an arrow. The orc growled, Legolas releasing the bow string to strike the opponent in the mouth and down the throat with an arrow. Growls from the fiendish creature became drowned out by its blood spewing from its gnarly mouth.

"We need to leave," the prince ordered, him and others quickly fleeing the scene. They hadn't gotten far away when they found themselves followed by a pack of orc mounted wargs closing in pursuit. They must've found their fallen companion and knew his assailants couldn't be far.

Elvish arrows flew as orcish axes and swords swung at the air in hopes of hitting a desired mark, but the elves were much quicker and more adept in the dark than the orcs. Not to mention, the elves were better able to get to higher ground in the trees than their adversaries and began launching arrow after arrow at both warg and orc. The elves fought back the orcs while proceeding further into the woodlands. A trail of bodies dotted the over grown path, but the elves didn't bother to celebrate their victory as another enemy moved in for a hopeful kill. Spiders. They had felt their webs be disturbed when the woodland warriors took to the trees, thus signaling potential prey lurking about. They had been tracking this prey and after catching up with them, was the time to close in on it.

Legolas slashed at the legs of one trying to come near him while one of his patrolmen shot two arrows into another's head in defense of a fellow elf. They knew there was no way they could kill all of them when watching another nest's collection descend down the many webs encircling them. Didn't mean the patrol was going to give up and they formed back together, salvaging whatever arrows they could in the process. A blonde haired guard had just launched off an arrow when a series of arrows sang though the air, slicing through webbing to reach its target.

A second patrol had joined them, its lieutenant greeting the prince. _"Taren Legolas! Amin kena lle maure tua." _(Prince Legolas. I see you need help) The lieutenant was tall and slender and his actions quick and forceful. Together, the two patrols were able to fight their way through the gauntlet of spiders the further north they ventured. The closer they got to the woodland's kingdom, the remaining spiders retreated back into the protection of their webs. _"Ier lle eithel?" _(are you well)

_"Tua"_ Legolas answered, visually scanning his patrol guard to make sure he could say the same for them. (yes) Other than a few visible scratches on some of their faces and hands, they seemed to be well enough. "I need to speak to the king" he urgently stated to the lieutenant, turning and briskly leaving.

Through the remainder of the forest and down the path he eventually found himself at the kingdom's double doors, protected by four guards. They parted when seeing the prince, him entering the cavernous domain and going straight for the throne some ways ahead. Before he could get to it, though, it would require him to travel across a series of bridges carved from the mountain's stone and up a few stairs in the process. Once closer to it, he was able to see the person of interest right where he hoped he'd be. When Legolas arrived to the elaborate throne he found his regal dressed father sitting beneath the elk antlers adorning either side of the throne.

The prince bowed, speaking. _"Atar, lle kola beth." _(Father, I carry word.)

Without visually acknowledging his son, the king instead admired his staff while rolling it around between his fingers. "You've been gone nearly two weeks since leaving for your little _quest_. I was beginning to think you were lost." There was a hint of mockery in his voice, Legolas clenching his jaw in anger. "Tell me, what it you have learned?"

"The orcs speak of an elf witch. A child of darkness."

This peaked the king's interest and he trimmed his downward gaze on his son. "Are you certain of this?"

"I am. I heard one of their captains speak of so before sending out a small army of roughly 100 or so." Legolas was confused if not worried. "What are they talking about? They aren't referring to the Lady of Lothlorien are they?" Though witch was a very crude word to use in description of such a noble and elegant creature like the Lady Galadriel, it was well known across the lands she was a sorceress and wielder of an elvish ring of power. This was the only person he could think of worth of interest to the orcs and to be described as a 'witch'.

Thranduil rose from his throne and steadily made his way down the narrow stairs leading from it. "I fear the orcs speak of another witch. A babe not yet born of this world." He paused next to the other much younger man, his hands behind his back. His icy blue eyes drifted to his son to study his more than horror stricken features. "A child suspected of being dark in creation when her mother's womb was cursed by evil and darkness itself."

Legolas didn't like the sound of it and became further concerned. "Why hasn't something been done of this, sooner? If what you say is true, then why allow such a child to be born?"

"I have stressed my concerns to those involved, but it has fallen on deaf ears." The king neared the ledge closest to the stairs and looked out over the kingdom.

"Who is it, then? The orcs mustn't get this child, whoever it is. Where can I find the mother? What kingdom do I need to ride to?" He tightened his grip on his bow to stress his determination to follow through.

"We will do nothing, for those this concerns already knew the child would be sought after." Thranduil turned to study his son. "You will remain here and resume your duties to this kingdom." There was protest in Legolas's eyes and his father saw this and disapproved of it. "Do I make myself clear?"

The elf prince did not verbally agree to his father's order, but simply nodded. He acknowledged the order but had no desire to obey it. This seemed much more serious than just letting someone else deal with it, especially when he saw the small orc army dispatched in haste. No, there was more to this than what he was being told and he wasn't going to just resume his _usual_ patrol duties idly.

Unwavering in stride, he went to his bed chambers and began packing what he felt would be enough supplies for his journey. Thinking about it, he had no idea how long he'd be gone or how extensive the trip would be. He grabbed another loaf of _lembas_ and stashed it with the first in an outside pocket of his travel bag. After packing, he mentally ran through everything to make sure he had it all. Extra blanket, spare clothing, food, water, sharpening stone and small vial of oil, medicinal herbs and finally linen bandages. All seemed to be in place.

Satisfied, the elf prince tossed on his traveling cloak and armed himself with his finest of weaponry, gathering his bag and leaving his chambers. He went to the stables and readied his horse, much to the surprise of the stable master. "My lord, something wrong," questioned the startled stable master off put by the other's appearance.

"No" replied Legolas as calmly as possible while securing his bag to the back of the saddle. He mounted his horse and smiled. "Just going for a ride, is all."

With that, he nudged the horse in the side, it trotting out of the opened stall. Once he was clear of watchful eyes, he snapped the reigns and rode off as fast as possible into dark hours of early morning. He had to find the orcs' trail and catch up to them before it was too late for whoever it was involved.


	4. Another Restless Night

**4 - Another Restless Night **

Months later...

She couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. The baby had been particularly active that night, and well into the early morning, and kicked every time the Lady of Rivendell got comfortable. After a while, she gave up and chose to go for a walk. In her venturing, she could hear her husband talk quietly amongst a collection of guards she knew would be her escort to Lothlorien the following morning. Lady Celebrian could hear the concern in the Lord of Rivendell's voice and it brought a smile to her, knowing she was in safe hands. The Lady was roughly a month shy of delivery and wanted to visit her parents in Lothlorien before traveling became too difficult. It was there she hoped to deliver, in the pools of starlight with her mother tending to her. Elrond would join her in a few days time after making arrangements for his absence. Their more than capable sons, Elladan and Elrohir, would see to the demands of the kingdom until their parents' return once both mother and child were able. That was, should the child be permitted to leave the safety of Lady Galadriel's watch.

Celebrian subconsciously brought a hand to her swollen belly, her smile faltering to concern. Her mind swirled with the horrendous voice of evil she had heard many times in her sleep since her baby had become cursed. Though the growing life had been corrupted by malice and darkness, seeds of hope flickered in detection. Love. Compassion. Should these elements be showered upon, the darkness surrounding the future of the baby would be plucked as though an unwanted weed in a flower garden. Celebrian held onto to her mother's words and swore to the tiny life to do whatever she could to see that life full of light in a world of shadow.

She weakly strode to a nearby stone bench and slowly sat down. Her crystal blue eyes closed in despair with the thoughts of a worst case scenario and exhaled a deep breath. She remembered what the assaulting shadows had whispered to her, though it be in black speech, and what it had been translated to. Celebrian shuttered a quiet sob and brought a hand to her mouth to muffle back her sadness.

Her cries hadn't gone unheard to keen ears, though, as Elrond paused in discussing the final plans to his wife's escorts. His eyes quickly shot over his shoulder to a staircase leading outside and tilted his head to the side. He could sense her sadness and without excusing himself, left the guards to tend to the matter. She sat at the top of the stairs on a stone bench, clutching her belly with one hand and her mouth with another. Her cheeks sparkled with tears and her eyes squeezed shut.

Calmly, the elf Lord took a seat next to the woman to wrap her in a strong, comforting embrace and whispered. _"Mela, mani nyeere lle?" _(Love, what grieves you?)

Celebrian sniffed back a sob and wiped at her eyes. "Our child will be born soon and what is to happen to them?" Her desperate eyes met her husband's as she squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure everything will be fine" Elrond tried to reassure, kissing the top of her hand.

The early morning hours stretched on and with enough persuasion, Celebrian agreed to at least try to rest but only if her husband stayed close. He did and resumed his discussing tomorrow's plans in the social room outside the Lord and Lady's bed chambers. After some time and the plans finalized, he joined his wife in bed and laid next to her, holding her close until the sun started to rise a few hours later.

Light from the waking sun shown over the lands and onto the quiet elvish settlement of Rivendell. It's light pooled onto where Celebrian slept, the flickering of light between the flowing curtains dancing on her eye lids. Gradually, she began to wake and sat up to find herself alone. She wasn't surprised, really, and slid out from under the sheets to find her husband. After questioning a guard, she was directed to the stables where a horse drawn carriage sat, being loaded up with supplies and her travel bag. Standing shy of it was Elrond, the man taking a last look at everything before departure.

Celebrian neared him and rested a head on his shoulder, smiling. "How does everything look?"

"As well as it can" he replied, kissing her forehead. "Its getting close to time to leave."

The Lady sighed and nodded her head. "That it is." She met the warm gaze of her Lord, his peaceful gaze reassuring.

"Come. Let us get you some breakfast before time to leave."


	5. The Days Thus Far

**5 - The Days Thus Far**

The days thus far had been long and uneventful for Celebrian, the expectant Lady drawing out a long sigh. At least the most is could've done was stop raining as it had been doing so since the evening prior. Seated across from her in the carriage was her much younger, personal hand maiden. The brunette could see the Lady's attention was resting on her and in curiousness, shifted her watch from outside to the woman.

The brunette elf pressed out a thin smile. "Is something wrong, My Lady?" Celebrian shook her head and brought a hand to her crystal drop necklace. "If you're worried about his Lordship, I'm certain he will make it in time before the baby's birth."

"That's not what I'm worried about" the Lady quietly stated, looking towards the Misty Mountains stretching along the horizon to the right of the carriage.

"Then...may I ask what it is?" Celebrian shook her head and drew closed the curtain. "We should be reaching our first stop, shortly. I'm sure you're wanting to get out and walk around a bit." Still, the Lady didn't verbally acknowledge the maiden but instead, closed her eyes in hopes of getting in a small nap. The later days of her pregnancy had drained her of energy, leaving her exhausted at times. The maiden took it as a sign to be quiet and did so, returning to her embroidery she had been busying herself with to pass by the time.

By mid afternoon, the rain had stopped which allowed for an easier journey for those present in the escort. Despite the amounts of rain experienced, the guards' heavy clothing remained mostly dry due to the series of special treatments frequently applied to elvish clothing upon creation. It all started with the forming of the thread before being crafted into bolts. For several days prior to spinning, the textures were soaked in a wax like substance consisting of herbal oils and a type of clay. After which, the thread was spun and woven into sheets of fabric to be dyed mixed in its own waxes and oils. From there, the fabric was hung to dry and later rolled for later use.

After several uses and cleanings, the fabrics and or clothing would be treated again in a special wash. For the first day following, it was quiet common for a garment to feel oily until the residual treatment was worn off. When it came to the lighter weight fabrics, a much similar but different approach was taken to treating it. Instead of soaking it, only the threads upon initial creation were treated to allow the material its free flowing movement.

Celebrian was thankful for this as she wrapped herself up in her heavy cloak prior to exiting the carriage. Nightfall would soon be upon them and the captain expressed interest in making camp at their current location should more rain impede them later. The Lady obliged to the request and sat down to lounge out on a dry enough rock formation not far from where the guards worked to set up her tent. Behind her was her handmaiden, trying to massage out and tight muscles prohibiting the Lady from completely relaxing.

The forest boundary of Mirkwood faded into the distance the further Legolas rode from it. He knew by now his father would've discovered his absence and had come to the conclusion the apparent disobeying of an order. But he didn't care. Something foul was at play and he was desperate to do whatever he could in preventing it. His choosing to take on this quest solo made him worry a bit, should he need assistance in facing off who knew how many orcs later down the road. Literally and figuratively. He knew, though, that by bringing more along with him would both gain attention to his intentions and as well as the possibility of reprimand from the king as well. No, this was something he wanted to do on his own.

Legolas brought his horse to a steady stride so as not to over work him before the next stop. The quest alone was already going to take some time to complete on horseback. He didn't want to have to think of how long it would take to complete _without_ a horse to aide in his travels. Feeling a bit hungry, the elf prince opened his travel bag to break off a piece of _lembas_ to quell his growing hunger he'd been trying to ignore since before clearing Mirkwood's borders. For him, the journey had been clear skies, which he was thankful for, and only hoped it would remain so in the days following. Weathering didn't exactly make it easy to read whatever information tracks had to offer, especially if the weathering was rain.

Only any normal, clear day, Legolas could look at a set of tracks and know what made them, how old they were, how big or how much the owner of the tracks weighted as well as if the person or thing was in a hurry or taking their time. When raining came into play, it altered the tracks a bit, depending on the terrain. Sometimes, even completely washing the evidence away in cases of mud or kicked up dirt along rocks being erased with the running of water over its surface.

Even gave way to night and the first star shown like a spec of silver sand against a dark backdrop. Not far in the distance a steady current of water could be heard, the elf prince knowing it to be the great river Anduin. He gently nudged his horse in the sides to quicken its pace until both had arrive to the river's edge. His blue eyes sailed over the welcoming surface of the water licking at the pebble lined shore. He noticed a series of small mollusk shells littering the rocks and knew if it the area was safe enough for small animals to return to for feeding than it had be safe enough to set up a small camp for the night. He dismounted and lead his horse to drink while mapping out the terrain of the local area.


	6. A Message to the King

**6 - A Message to the King**

Smells of breakfast cooking couldn't be ignored anymore and Celebrian sat up, sniffing the rich aromas sailing into her tent through the front curtain. She poked her head outside and peered around with groggy eyes still partially crusted over with sleep. She was hungry and knew her baby was, too.

The captain of Rivendell's guard noticed the curious woman easing out of her tent and rushed to her, bowing in respect. "My Lady Celebrian, preparations have already gone underway to-" but his words were cut off by her waving a hand to dismiss his explanations.

"I trust you have everything under control, Anotin" she began, nearing a lone camp fire hosting a skillet with sausage.

Her just awoken handmaiden frantically calling from the tent in panic stopped her in her tracks and was enough to cause alarm in Anotin. "My Lady!" The guard drew his sword in habit of hearing distress and turned to face the rushing maiden. "You had me worried! I thought something ill had happened to you!"

Celebrian smiled and cupped the woman's cheek in her hand. "No, no dear child. I am fine." Her hunger forced her attention back to the small, sizzling frying pan. "I smelled something cooking and felt a bit hungry, is all."

The guard sighed and sheathed his sword, glaring at the oblivious maiden. The brunette spoke. "Do not worry yourself with such things, My Lady. Allow me to make you a plate while you ready yourself for the resuming of the trip." Celebrian grimaced at having to depart the delicious sight, but did anyway and retreated back into the tent to change clothes.

Once inside, she secured the make shirt curtain door with its silver rope and began loosening the ties to the front of her dress. She was almost brought a knee, however, when she felt a strong kick from her baby. It was enough to take her breath away and she gasped, instantly bringing a hand to the sharp jolt of pain stemming from her right side. She went back to her bed and sat down on the edge of it, leaning back to try and ease the pain she was experiencing.

The Lady couldn't help, but smile, though. Despite what her mother had told her, this was her little girl and a life she was determined to bring into the world. Her smile and moment of peace shared with her kicking baby was shattered as she began to think back on the nightmare. It pained her far more than any kick could bring her and her eyes started to tear up in response to. She wrapped her arms around her protruding belly as though trying to shield it from an unseen danger lurking about the tent.

Celebrian closed her eyes and lowered her head, whispering to her baby, "_Amin ilyamenie sinome ten' lle._" (I am always here for you) She wasn't sure how long she sat there, lost in her anguish, when her handmaiden returned, small plate in hand with a promised breakfast steaming from it.

On one side were two palm length links with a bit of bread laid over a handful of kidney beans. Beside the piece of bread was a collection of different colored berries and odd shaped nuts she had been recommended to eat a daily amount of for both her and the baby's health. Not arguing at how lacking in appeal the arrangement of food looked, Celebrian picked up one of the links with her bare hands and bit into it. She knew had Elrond been there, he wouldn't be very favorable of her ignoring her manners and not using utensils. After all, that's what they were to be used for as he would point out.

* * *

><p>Another piece of <em>lembas<em> bread broken off its fist sized triangle loaf, Legolas frowning. Right about now, he'd be seated with his father for their private morning breakfast and feasting on a table loaded down with finely cooked delicacies. Not eating yet another piece of _lembas_ bread. He couldn't really complain, though. It offered everything he needed as far as nutrients went, despite it being a bit bland in flavor. He wrapped the loaf back up in its leaf sleeve and stashed it back within his travel bag sitting next to him against a rock.

He brushed away the crumbs dotting the front of his tunic and readied himself to get up when he sensed it. He wasn't alone and the presence of someone drawing nearer made him reach for his bow and quiver also leaning against the rock he'd taken up camp next to. He nocked the arrow and listened as carefully placed footsteps neared his position.

He raised his bow and drew the arrow at the emerging form coming into view over the creek bed. It was another elf and on horseback, too, the prince instantly recognizing them. "Tauriel!" He lowered his bow to glare at the young and barely experienced woman approaching him. "_Mankoi ier lle sinome?_" (why are you here?)

The woman guided her horse to join the prince and slid off the saddle to stand before him. She bowed in respects, slightly worried for any ramifications she might receive. "My apologies, My Lord. I knew something wasn't right after we got back from Dol Galdur days ago, seeing how you needed to tell His Majesty something important. And then for you to run off into the night on horseback," she studied the travel bag on the ground, "Packed as though expecting to be gone for a while." She lowered her suspicious brow to the older elf as though she had caught him in a wrong doing. "I would ask if your father knows of this, but by my guess I'd say no, seeing how you are without escorts."

Legolas cocked a smile at the sly junior guard. He returned the arrow to his quiver and picked it up to secure it to his back. "So you decided to follow, did you?"

"Whatever it is you are up to, I offer my assistance." She bowed, never breaking eye contact.

"If that's so then do this. Tell the king I am tracking the orc pack that left Dol Galdur several nights ago. They're up to something and I fear someone is in grave danger." The prince resumed repacking his bag after camping the night by the river.

She dreaded how the king would take the news. "You do realize he will be angered by this."

Legolas scoffed a laugh. "It's not like he can stop me, now. By the time you get back to relay the message, I'd already be many more days ahead of him." He stood up to shoot a cocky smirk to the junior guard before remounting his horse.

"Very well" was all the flabbergasted woman could say and nodded in understanding. She too mounted her horse, but before departing looked to the determined prince. "Whatever it is that awaits you, I wish your travels well. _Quel marth._" (good luck)

The man didn't say in return, for his appreciative smile and glow in his eye explained plenty. With a final nod to the woman, he turned his horse and proceeded to follow the path running parallel to the river.

* * *

><p>Just as she thought, the king wasn't happy. Thranduil spun away from looking at her, angered at his own son's ignorance. The king roared out in anger, "My son would dare disobey his king's order? And you didn't try to stop him?"<p>

Tauriel bit at the inside of her bottom lip, unsure of how to answer. "No, My Lord. I dared not disobey his order when telling me to bring you word."

"What about alerting other guards when you suspected his actions?" He spun back around to stare at the junior guard. She dared not meet his gaze for the acid in his tone and the venom in his eyes was already pushing more than she could bare trial to. "Well?"

"No, My Lord."

"Why not?" His yelling inches from her face caused her grimace under the weight of, her squeezing her eyes shut on impulse.

"The guards have already been worked tirelessly to keep the borders safe and the spider incursion at bay. I did not want to impede on their duties with a simple suspicion, My Lord." She cracked an eye open, half expecting to see Thranduil's frigid blue eyes towering over her, but they weren't. He had backed off, some to instead glower at her from a distance.

"He doesn't even have the slightest clue what it is he is getting into." Thranduil scoffed and turned to make way for his throne. "That boy was always foolish." He flared his rich red cloak around him and onto the armrests of his throne. "Go. You're dismissed." Tauriel nodded and bowed, eager to leave the spotlight of the king's stare she could still feel boring into the back of her as she strode away.

From where he sat, Thranduil clenched his jaw and fists in seething anger. Legolas was all he had left in the world and closed his eyes against the pooling emotions tugging at his insides. He refused to think what he'd be reduced to should he learn his son was taken from him, too.

* * *

><p><strong>This is all I have complete as far as chronological order goes. I still have a lot of other chapters complete, as I tend to write out of order, and am in the process of connecting everything together. I'm hoping to post chapter 7 and maybe 8 by later tonight if time allows. Sorry for any inconvenience and thank you for your patience.<strong>


	7. The First Star of Night

**As stated, here is chapter 7 posted much sooner than I expected to finish it. I just hope chapter 8 can be completed just as quickly and posted soon after. Enjoy!**

**7 - The First Star of the Night**

"Good news, My Lady. We're should be almost half way there" came the cool and relaxed voice of Celebrian's handmaiden.

Should be, anyway, had it not been for the travel complications on the Lady and her needing to stretch out the stiffness from sitting too long. It was something that had been predicted to happen, but not as often. A foreseen stop here and there had been added into the travel time, but not with the amount they had actually needed to take.

Celebrian looked up from her own embroidery to give her maiden a passing glance before resuming. "We're roughly half a day behind schedule."

"Half a day, yes, but at least not a whole day?" The squeaky comment got a raised brow and glare from the Lady, the maiden clearing her throat and returning to her own stitching. "I can't wait till we get there...Lorien that is." Her fair cheeks lit up with blush as she made no effort to hide her growing smile. "I find their captain of the guard to be _quiet_ the attractive warrior to gaze upon."

Celebrian slightly snickered and paused a moment to enjoy a break in conversing with the younger woman. "You think a lot of men in Imladris are attractive as well. What about the stable hand you had taken fancy to?"

The maiden shrugged. "He found his fancies else where, which is no surprise. He seemed the type to explore different _interests_ in women." Upon hitting a bump in the path, she accidently pricked her finger with the needle. "Ouch" she blurted and began sucking away at the crimson life source seeping from the tiny prick.

The Lady smiled comfortingly at the younger woman and tied off her thread, given how short it was. "Do not worry, my dear, for I'm sure you will find someone right for you." She snipped the thread with a small pair of clippers and sat her work aside on the bench seat next to her. "Looks like its time for another break" she timidly laughed out and cracked open the curtain to express her interest in stopping. Her maiden could only sigh at what the Lady had said and really did hope her right someone was out there, anxiously looking for her just as she was looking for them.

Cool water washed over Legolas's face as he knelt by the river to give his horse a brief break. It had served him well in his journey thus far and did not want to push it anymore than necessary. Thinking about it, it had already been 8 days since leaving the safety of Mirkwood's mountainous kingdom, not including the nights he had chosen to travel through. He was determined to make up as much time as possible and gain that much more ground on the orcs.

He looked over at his horse grazing on a patch of grass and felt that much more grateful for it. Elvish bred horses had always been more enduring in travels and able to travel longer before needing to rest. But Legolas feared it wasn't enough. He and the orcs already had a tremendous gap between them that the prince worried he'd not be able to close before it was too late. For all he knew, the orcs had already completed their mission and were on their way back to Dol Galdur or on their way to Mordor.

He sighed and shook the water off his hands, standing to return to his horse. The beast raised its head to its rider and as soon as he was mounted, the horse trudged on along the river bed. Dol Galdur was roughly a day's ride from here and Legolas hoped the tracks from the warg mount orcs would be evident enough to follow. He knew the orcs would've had to have crossed the river, but where he wasn't sure. From what he knew, their desired target was elven and came to the conclusion the elf witch child not yet born wasn't in Mirkwood. Had they have been, he had faith his father would've told him. At least he assumed, anyway.

He knew there was a lot his father didn't tell him and for good reason. It either didn't pertain to him or something trivial and not something to be bothered with. But given this latest situation, he felt a bit bothered he hadn't been told something sooner than now. He sighed and studied his horse's head bobbing along in its steady trot, its hair flopping along its muscular neck.

The prince patted the horse on the side of its neck, stating, "At least I know I can count on you, hmm?" The horse snorted in response and continued trekking long.

Nightfall threatened in the distance, just over the horizon as the first night's star peeked through the rolling cloud cover sailing on the wind currents. With it came the moon's playing peek a boo through the clouds, its half phase light illuminating the terrain. It was obviously not as bright as a full moon, but it at least provided something better than nothing in visibility. To an elf, the half moon light provided more than enough to aide in seeing through the dark.

Legolas slowed his horse next to what looked like tracks and dismounted to check them. He knew orcs traveled these lands all too frequently and wanted to make sure these belonged to the right trail he'd been searching for. He had already come across a completely different set of much older tracks some miles back he knew were far from being linked to the ones he wanted.

He ran a hand over a more prominent warg's paw print and studied it intently. They were several days old and smeared in design, meaning the orcs were in quiet a hurry to get to what they were after. The man followed the broad range of tracks to the river bed and saw they disappeared into the river. Here. They had crossed here and into the Gladden Fields. It concerned him that they had been going to Lorien and wondered if the Lady Galadriel knew of the encroaching threat. The prince ran another scenario through his head. Perhaps the orcs weren't going to Lorien and instead, taking Redhorn Pass through the mountains. Why the pass, though?

Legolas debated on traveling across the river only to think more on that decision. He was more than awake enough to make the challenge, but frowned knowing his horse wasn't. They had already traveled through the night prior and it needed the night, now, to rest. Judging by the miscellaneous tracks and ranging time intervals between them, the elf prince knew this was not a safe place to set up camp. He wanted to stay close to the area, though, and keep a close on it should another orc pack come traveling through.

Not far upstream was a questionable, but better than here location granting sufficient rock cover to the immediate eye. He remounted his horse and made for the rocks, already more than aware a camp fire was out of the question. All it'd do would potentially give away his location, as if his scent lingering in the air wouldn't do that now. Orcs had a respectable sense of smell and could smell another being's scent long after their departure of the area. Whatever the outcome for the night, he'd push himself to stay awake should danger find him.

Celebrian laid out in the expansive field just shy of her pitched tent and looked up at the sky rich with stars. The cool of the grass against her back and bare skin tickled as the wind teased the hairs on her arms. Not far away and upwind was a patch of wild flowers, their alluring scent traveling the winds and into her nostrils. She was at peace for the first time since starting the journey and further stretched out to feel the entirety of Middle Earth beneath her.

A shooting star brilliantly streaked over head and she smiled, resting a hand on her belly. "See that, little one? They're good luck. You're supposed to make a wish when you see one, but you shouldn't tell anyone. If you do, it won't come true."

Celebrian's smile faltered, a bit, wishing Elrond was there with her. They would go out on nights of a dark moon when the stars were at their brightest and gaze into its depths until sunrise and she was missing that right now. Not like it was a dark moon, but dark enough to allow some of the more brighter stars to be seen. She brought a hand to her crystal drop necklace and heaved another sigh. It was a night much similar to this that he had made her the precious treasure. He always did have a way to make her smile.

They were in the gardens of Imladris, or Rivendell as man commonly called it, and watching the stars. When the last of the sun had disappeared beneath the horizon did the first star make its appearance. Its brilliant light reflected in the calm, standing water of a reflection pool and Elrond reached down to 'hold it', as he said. He dipped both his hands in the water and cupped them just under the star's reflection. When he brought his hands up, the star's reflection shimmered in his palms and he closed them, promising her the light of the night's first star.

He chanted and used his elven magic, Celebrian mystified at what he was doing. When he opened his hand, laying in the palm of it was the crystalline tear drop ever sparkling in the light of the other stars. He gave it to her, promising that as long as the first star continued to shine, his love for her would be undying.

The cool of the wind felt intensified on her face and she realized she had been crying. Her cheeks were dampened by her tears and she forced herself to sit upright, wiping at them. Celebrian continued to talk to her child, beginning to squirm and kick at her sides. _"Amin ilyamenie sinome ten' lle._" (I am always here for you) "By the light of the first star of night, I will always love you."


	8. Redhorn Pass

**8 - Redhorn Pass**

"Ugh" Celebrian moaned, grabbing at her lower back pulsing in waves in pain. She knew laying unsupported on the ground for as long as she did was going to cause her issues.

Her chamber maiden quickly stopped in her packing her travel bag to aide the Lady. "Anything I can assist you with?"

The Lady shooed the much younger woman away, grimacing in standing up. "At this point, no. A nice relaxing bath would be wonderful, but sadly will not be happening anytime soon."

She reached for her queen's lower back and began gently massaging the tender area. "As soon as you arrive to Lothlorien, you'll be able to rest and relax."

"To which I am looking forward to" Celebrian grumbled, body twitching at a jolt of pain shooting up her spine. "As well as having this baby. I think that'll be the greatest relief possible..."

By mid morning, the caravan was repacked and on its way up the Caradhras peak. Unfortunately, due to its terrain, the journey would take slightly longer than usual given having the carriage, though not for very long. Once they reached the mouth of Redhorn Pass, the trail would be much too treacherous to accommodate the carriage and its weight. Celebrian and her maiden would have to leave the confines of its warmth and comforts to briefly travel along the path to the other side. There, an escort from Lorien would greet them with their own carriage. It was just getting there, first.

The Lady shoved a pillow behind her stiff back and lounged out against it when stretching out length ways along the padded bench seat. She was ready to be done with this trip and it was becoming more agonizing each day. Every bump, rattle and jarring of the carriage could be felt in every inch of her body where she didn't notice it before. Oh by the powers of Ilúvatar how she hoped this to be over sooner than later.

* * *

><p>As tightly as he could, Legolas wrung out his shirt and tunic, disgruntled. Sure elvish clothing was great for beading water in the rain, but it wasn't mean to completely repel all water when almost completely submerged in a river. At least his travel bag was dry. He had crafted a small raft for it out of branches from underbrush near the area and sat the bag upon it when crossing the river. He glanced over to his horse, just as drenched as he was and wearing a very noticeable displeased expression.<p>

It wasn't the first time he had managed to get the horse to cross a river, though it had been a while since the last time. Legolas reached into his bag to retrieve a small, white cube and held it in his hand for the horse to take. It happily accepted the apology gift and flicked its sodden tail, splashing its rider in the face with water. The elf stood there a moment, annoyed at the action and glared at the beast striding away to graze on a healthy patch of clover.

"See if I offer you any more treats" the prince flatly stated, gaining him a snort from the horse.

Shaking his blonde head, the elf resumed wringing out his clothes as best as possible and quickly at that. He had a lot of ground to cover and wanted to reach the mountains before night settled in. And it came quicker than desired.

Legolas studied the all too recognizable peak and frowned. He'd been following the warg tracks up to this point and became displeased at finding them joined with several other identifiable tracks. Two pairs of hoof prints, several sets of boot tracks and the ruts of what could only be assumed as a wagon or carriage of a sorts had been tangled in together. Surely anyone with capable eyes would see the warg prints in the dirt.

He nudged his horse forward with a bad feeling something bad awaited him at the top of the path. It'd be sunrise by the time he reached the top, judging by the amounts of snow growing in mass the further up the peak it went.

* * *

><p>The carriage was stopped when the path wouldn't allow for it anymore. The snow alone was becoming tricky to navigate through even with guard force trying to break up what they could along the path. Celebrian pulled aside the carriage's curtain to look outside and was greeted by a thick blankets of snow sparkling in the moonlight. She sighed and opened the door to get out.<p>

Coming up on her right was Rivendell's captain of the guard, him nodding in respect to her. "My Lady, I advise we set up camp here for the night. The pass is just around that bend." He pointed to a prominent rock formation, continuing. "I have already sent a messenger ahead to inform the Lorien guard of our arrival."

Celebrian wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. "That is if they're even there. We are running a bit behind on time as we should have been here this morning."

Anotin bowed, meaning no disrespect in his next words. "My Lady, it would be foolish for the escort to abandon post, our arrival late or not."

"Fine" the queen spat, bitter at the unfortunate delay in their travels. The last thing she wanted to do was stay the night _here_, of all places. She never like Redhorn Pass, but accepted it as a travel solution when going to and from Rivendell to Lorien. "Inform me when the messenger has arrived back." She crawled back into the carriage and promptly closed the door behind her.

Luckily Redhorn Pass was quiet passable for an elf that particular night. The messenger's steps were light and barely made an indention in the snow bank he tread upon. He made sure to keep close to the mountain side, for he wasn't too fond of the drop should he misplace a step too close to the ledge. One steady step at a time he went, journeying along the snaking path through the mountains. Up ahead he saw the glow of a fire stand out against the black of night from over rock face and knew it had to be the Lorien guard.

Pushing forward, he rounded the rocks to find a horrific sight. Bodies of slain elves laid in snow stained crimson from their blood. He choked out a gag and panicked, turning to go back the way he had come, but didn't get far. Seemingly out of no where, an arrow impelled him and through his chest, the elf falling to his knees. No. Not like this. Mustering what strength he could, the elf took hold of his signaling horn with a feeble hand and blew into it, sounding an alarm he hoped the others would hear. His call was cut short, though, when another arrow joined the first one and finally bringing the messenger to his death.

Out from the shadows an orc strode, it snarling and baring a mangled mouth of deformed teeth. _"Vras tuk gith. Nar damn Mabrotnosh karanzol." _(kill them all. do not harm queen elf.)

Behind the first orc emerged a second and third orc, both on warg back and going through the pass towards the second elf encampment.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry so late on getting chapter 8 posted. Nothing like tending to sick kiddies. Hoping to get 9 written out and posted soon, if all works out.<strong>


	9. Blood and Snow

**9 - Blood and Snow**

Camp had been set up and Celebrian's tent pitched. Snow had been moved off to the side to allow access to the hard ground beneath it and a fire now raging in the middle of the guards circled around it. Patrols were sent out to keep an eye on the area around them, but even elvish visibility and hearing was at a disadvantage against the gusts of wind and snow fall. All the more reason for the guards to be on that much more alert.

One guard paced back and forth, his eyes remaining locked on the pass for the returning messenger. He stopped, however, when he saw a questionable form become visible. Had the messenger brought mounted Lorien guards with him? His blue eyes widened in horror. Orcs. "Orcs!" Cried the guard. He drew an arrow and launched it towards the front rider, impelling it in one of its eyes and sending it to the ground. He drew another, calling, "We're under att-" but his words were ceased in his throat. An orc's mace crushed into his skull and his body trampled by the warg mounted force following its leader.

Anotin leapt to his feet and drew his sword, the elves looking back to see the oncoming horde. The captain of the Rivendell guard yelled out in demand, _"Orqu! Ohtar, a' ranqui! Varya i' Heri!"_ (Orcs! Warriors, to arms. Protect the Lady!" As the guards formed up in front of the tent, they readied their bows and took aim.

Arrows flew from the guard line, but the orcs were prepared. "_Za bri!"_ (sound the horn)

An orc did as told, another 5 orcs coming into view from over a ledge. There was no place for the elves to go or even do. Their numbers were slowly whittled down faster than they could shoot down the orcs on the ledge or the mounted ones coming at them. Leaping and bounding from the rocks were the orcs descending onto the camp, their weapons clashing with the elvish infantry. One orcs weapon swing was so powerful, it sent an elf backwards and into the tent.

Celebrian desperately clung to her maiden and screamed at the lifeless body crashing into the tent. Her maiden reached beneath her bed to reveal a bow, a quiver of arrows and short sword. She slimmed her eyes on the Lady, smirking. "You didn't think his Lordship would assign just _anyone_ to see to your wellbeing, did you?" She nocked an arrow and poised herself, waiting for any orc brave enough to dare try and enter the tent.

Sure enough, the curtain was slashed into pieces to reveal an orc, but the invasive monster didn't last long once an arrow was shot into its throat. It grasped at the object, choking on blood and fell to the ground. Celebrian screamed in a jolt of pain and grabbed at her belly.

The maiden looked to her queen, it obvious something was wrong and quickly joined the other woman's side to check for any injuries. "My Lady, what is it?"

Before she could take it upon her self to further analyze the expectant woman, she felt her head be jerked back by an orc grabbing her hair. She could feel herself be jerked towards the outside of the tent and took her blade to fiercely sever the mangled hand tied in her hair. The grip loosened as the orc's hand fell to the floor, its owner howling in pain. The maiden readied another arrow and was about to shoot the orc when a side of the tent was slashed open. She glanced over her shoulder and was about to shoot the second orc instead, but it was too late. A sudden pain seized her body and she gasped for breath, but couldn't, not with an orcish blade protruding through her chest. She gasped again as the blade was yanked from within her, bringing the woman to a crumpled heap on the ground.

Celebrian cried out in horror at the site and tried to grab at the maiden's short sword only to be wrought with a convulsion of pain and a rush over fluid leave her. Her water had broken and at a very bad time. Her painful cries could be heard by Anotin, the captain quickly offing his orc combatant to rescue the Lady. He saw Celebrian being held by the neck and the captain quickly acted, throwing a sword at the orc and striking him in the side. The woman nearly fell had it not been for the guard catching her.

He collected her in his arms, insisting, "We must go!"

"No!" She cried out, clamoring to her belly in agonizing. "The baby... its coming."

"If we stay here, we're dead. More orcs are coming, My Lady! We can take one of the horses from the carriage."

No sooner had he said it then an orc arrow strike him in the back. The captain fell to a knee and lowered Celebrian to the ground as gently as he could before drawing his sword to fight to the best of his ability. His efforts were short lived when another arrow struck him in the shoulder followed by a swift decapitation. The Lady tried to get to her feet, but it was no use. She was barely able to crawl away from the enemies looming over her.

The orc captain approached behind the conquering crowd to look at the distressed woman. He spoke in the common language so that she may understand him. "The master wants this one unharmed."


	10. Essence of Evil

**10 - Essence of Evil**

Celebrian fitfully tossed about in the bindings securing her wrists, ignoring the friction burns tearing at each. She watched the orcs celebrate their victory over the felled elven escorts and felt sick all over. What was to happen to her? What was to happen her unborn child? She whimpered in response to another wave of paralyzing pain overwhelming her and feared the worst from it. She had felt minor contractions before, but not like this. Her whimpers became muffled cries behind the torn strip of her dress tied over her mouth. This couldn't be happening. In between her cries she heard the orcs speak and knew it had something to do with her, given them looking right at her as she laid in the snow, crying. What were they saying? What other sick plan were they going to act on, now? Or later? Now she cried in fear of the unknowing, doubling over in pain at the same time.

She felt herself be yanked off the bitter chill of the bedding of snow she had been laying on and hoisted into the arms an orc. She wanted to fight, cry, scream but couldn't. Within moments, she was moving forward and opened her tightly squeezed shut eyes to find herself on the back of a warg. Her captor was still clutching tightly to her as the warg began marching away from the carnage filled Lorien caravan. Where were they going to take her? She cried out in desperate prayers for anyone, anything to save her. Though the tears clouding her vision, she was able to see the stars and sobbed, closing out the scene from her view.

Each jolt and abrupt motion from the warg brought a sharp moan from Celebrian as the contractions seemed to intensify. Her body was tingling and her head buzzing with waves of nausea, her thankful they had stopped if only for a moment. Coming up to the army of orcs was a scout, it looking more like a goblin than orc. Celebrian tried to listen to what was being said, but damn not being able to understand Black Speech. She wasn't her mother, who understood the foul language.

The goblin like orc pointed down the mountain slope where it had just come from, a sense of urgency in its voice. The orc Celebrian was being carried by wrinkled its already scarred and deformed face, snarling. He waved in the air and the army obliged, them tearing into a run and ordering the wargs to scale the rocks to get off the road.

* * *

><p>The moon was beginning to descend in the night sky when Legolas started getting close to the mountain's peak. He could feel the temperatures start to grow colder and the air thinner the higher up the path he went. Snow banks were becoming deeper, which made the path a bit more dangerous to travel on. Knowing his horse wouldn't be able to meet the probable demands the higher up they went, he dismounted and gave a gentle smack to its haunches. The horse trudged back down the path, leaving its rider alone but not unarmed.<p>

He could tell he was starting to close in on the orcs. Their signature stench lingered in the air, letting him know they had been there recently. But something else was mixed in with it. Distress. He paused to get an analysis of the surroundings by intently studying every rock feature he could make out in contrast to the snow. He saw nothing and squared his eyes down, knowing there was an essence of evil in the air feeling far too close than he preferred. The prince slowly proceeded up the trail, taking each step cautiously with the expectation of being ambushed any moment.

Up the cliff side and waiting for the investigating elf to leave were the warg mounted orcs. Had it not been for the blade firmly pressed against Celebrian's throat and a hand almost twice the size of her face muffling her already restrained cries, she would've called for help. Once a scout cleared them safe to proceed, the orc pack cautiously and quietly advanced in their downwards course. The last of the wargs leapt down from the rocks and plopped onto the path, glancing back at the elf's form fading behind the fall snow. Its rider kicked it in the sides for it to follow the others, the warg doing so and too, fading into obscurity.

Legolas snapped his attention behind him, thinking he heard something but found nothing. He intently listened for any tale tell sounds of company only to hear the wind howling through the crags instead. He furrowed his brow, not liking it. There was still something else going on and he was determined to figure out what.

He topped the trail only to be greeted by the more prominent smell of elvish blood. Horrified, Legolas tore into a frantic run to where the bodies of slain elves lay strewn about. Not far from them were two dead orcs, letting the newly arrived elf know something about what had happened. Leading from the remnants of the Lorien camp were tracks in the snow pressing into the mouth of the mountain side pass. He followed them and eventually came across a dead orc with an arrow in the eye, the arrow being elvish made. Legolas pushed on in following the tracks as they lead him to another gut wrenching site.

Another slaughtered elvish camp, this one recognizable as being from Rivendell. Amongst the bodies was a tent and ran up to it to look inside, finding a blood drenched maiden lifelessly stare back at them. Laying in a pool of blood stained snow was a headless body of a Rivendell guard, Legolas recognizing it to be the captain. All around the scene were orc and warg tracks, him following each one and playing out their creation in his head. After careful analysis of every detail he could make out, the prince had an idea of what happened. Legolas felt devastated and fell to his knees in despair. How did this happen? Both elvish kingdoms had reputable forces and yet here laid their soldiers in an undeniable defeat to orcish hands. If two decent sized armies were unable to fight off the orcs, what made him think he'd be able to single handedly?

Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention and saw it to be a severely injured Rivendell guard. Legolas cradled the guard to ease his pain and questioned. _"Mani vaa no' sinome?"_ (What went on here?)

The guard choked out a cough, grimacing in protest to the pain. "_I' orgu. Mank i' Heri?"_ (The orcs. Where is the Lady?)

Legolas furrowed his brow. _"Heri? Mani Heri?"_ (Lady? What Lady?)

_"I' Heri en' Imladris."_ (The Lady of Imladris) He gasped, clutching to his side though his grip was loosening. "What of the Lorin guard?"

The word, "Gone" slipped past his lips in a whisper, the guard squeezing his eyes shut at the news. The Mirkwood prince was baffled. "Why risk the wrath of Lord Elrond? By taking the Lady, the orcs only damn themselves."

Again, the injured guard coughed. "They..." He struggled to continued, though he could feel his life slip from him as fast as his body bled beyond his control. "It's not her they want. Its...Its the child she carries."

Suddenly it made sense to Legolas. The orcs had made mention of an elf witch, his father stating it being a babe not yet born to this world. But how had Lady Celebrian come across carrying such a child? And why Lord Elrond allow it? Legolas questioned the failing guard. "Who is it that wants the child?"

His question fell too late as the guard slipping away. He cursed to himself under his breath and stood up, feeling a fire burn within him. He knew time was of the essence, now, and he ran back through the narrow pass the way he had come. How had he not seen the orcs on his way up? Lost in the blur of his own thoughts and concerns on how he expected to take out an orc army blurred out the scenery around him, but not for long. Tracks he hadn't seen before starred back at him from the partially frozen mud of the pass. The elf prince studied them and learned they were fairly fresh.

Blue eyes traced the start of the new tracks and saw an overhead ledge the wargs must have been watching him from. "Bastards" he blurted, angry that he had missed them and thus, let them escape.


	11. Never A Day

**Finally the introduction to this fan fiction's OC and who the story will primarily follow here shortly. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>11 - Never A Day<strong>

So close, Elrond thought to himself. Traces of his wife's camp in the wide field still lingered in the earth, there being holes from where posts had been placed and a pit where a fire had burned. He had ordered his contingent to make camp here for the night and sat, watching the sun begin to rise. But something wasn't right with the skies. The horizon and clouds were burned red, a sign he recognized all too well.

His brow furrowed and his eyes narrow in a wave of horror. The elven lord leapt to his feet and ordered, "Ready for travel! Make haste!" He turned to reanalyze the skies. "Blood has been shed for the red sunrise greets us."

A lieutenant joined Elrond, frowning. "I'm sure the Lady is well, my Lord. She had many of our best serving as escort."

"Aye" the lord stated, but still skeptical. "But what were they possibly greeted with?" Both elves looked to each other, a look of panic washing over the lieutenant's expression.

* * *

><p>Agonizing cries from Celebrian could no longer be ignored amongst the orcs. She no longer cared nor paid attention to what they were doing anymore whether moving or stopped. All she could hear were her own restrained cries and feel nothing but grueling pain wracking her body. Breathing, alone, was a task as her muscles heaved another contraction. The captain of the orcs held up a fist to stop the army and called out to them an order the Lady could not care of.<p>

It was a question if she was going to make it to the orc's base not far away, hidden in the foothills of the mountains. The captain roared out, "_Bartom shapit!" _(Ride fast) Harshly kicking his warg in the sides, the beast howled and took off into a fierce run. Anytime it started to slow in pace if even just a little, it received another painful kick to push it more. Just a couple more mountains up the way and the orcs would be at the cave they took over for a base.

* * *

><p>Mid morning skies meant the erasing of the red sun, Legolas thankful for this. Seeing the skies painted red with the blood of his fallen kin tore at him on top of fuel the fire stoking him to continue what he started. He remembered this part of the pass as it was where he had left his horse. When he whistled, there was no answering of clomping hooves which made him worry. Had the orcs found it and killed it to slow him in his pursuing them? Surely not. Elvish horses were trained to avoid danger if without their rider.<p>

Further down the partially washed out trail he went, whistling again. This time, he heard it. Galloping hooves belonging to his white horse grew louder the closer it got until visible over a low hill. He ran to greet it and patted it lovingly on its neck before mounting up and riding off.

"We must not let them get away" he exclaimed to the steed, nudging it and snapping the reigns to go.

* * *

><p>The orcs came across the familiar rock formation at the base of their cave's trail and hurried up it. "<em>Foshnu<em> _afar!"_ (baby near) Two orcs seated just inside the cave ran to the captain to remove the expectant woman from the warg. _"Marr u kurrauz" _(take to back) he spat, dismounting the warg and stomping away. He wove through the cavernous passageways and corridors he knew would lead him to the general appointed over him and his army.

Seated on a rock and ripping the raw meat off a deer's leg was a large orc, badly scarred from many fights. Even in the dim light of the torches mounted along the stone walls there was no overlooking the scars shining against his dark grey skin. Half of an ear had been severed off and a scar ran across the top of his head, along his face at an angle and down the right side of his neck. It's continuing disappeared beneath the top of the armored chest plate, leaving one to wonder just how far the scar went.

The general gave the captain a tolerant at most scowl and tossed the deer leg off to the side to join the rest of the picked apart carcass. When he stood, his muscle chiseled body flexed and his steps echoed the chamber as though thunder. "_lat thrak karanzol?"_ (you bring elf)

The captain grunted a nod, the general snarling in approval. Within moments and following a guttural bawl from the captive elf queen, cries of a baby filled the caverns. All the general had to do was shoot a glance to the captain and the silent order was understood. This was something that had been planned out for quiet some time after months of preparations. Following the sounds of the crying baby, the general found himself at the mother cradling the child in a protective embrace.

Celebrian shielded her child from the towering evil looming over her and spat at his feet. "No matter what you do, my child will never serve you or your _master!_" The orc snorted a laugh and turned, leaving the woman and child to themselves.

A storm of orcs flooded from the caverns and took to the path, down to the fields and in the direction of the river. They were headed back to Dol Galdur to relay word to the awaiting forces and to the Dark Lord Sauron of the child's arrival to Middle Earth.

* * *

><p>Celebrian looked down to the beautiful life asleep in her arms and felt her eyes start to swell with tears. She felt so helpless as she sat there, feeling as though she had let her baby down. Since learning of her pregnancy, she had made countless promises to keep the child safe from danger. Yet, here she was in a cave, surrounded by orcs, she could only guess where and far away from Rivendell. The Lady sniffed back her cries and rolled a shoulder up to her face to wipe her cheeks. She dare not move a hand from the sleeping child in not wanting to wake them. The less they were awake to experience this hell, the better.<p>

Celebrian began to hum her favorite tune, something she frequently did when the unborn child would be restless. The melody always seemed to soothe them, the frantic kicks and squirms stopping soon after. She wiped at her other cheek with her other shoulder and heaved a deep breath. If only Elrond was there to see their beautiful daughter. The Lady wondered if she'd be anything like her oldest daughter, Arwen, a beauty even the cosmos could envy and frowned.

She hadn't even settled on a name for the child, yet. There were many that her and her husband had discussed, but hadn't completely settled on in mutual agreement. Celebrian sighed, whispering to the baby, "Never a day has gone by that I haven't thought of a name for you. Never a day..." She mentally repeated her last words and the more she did, the more her face took on a look of deep thought. "Never a day...Never a day..." Her repeating the words over and over began to morph into something else. "Nevera...Neveara...N'Vera...N'Veira..." She stopped, a smile breaking through the dirt smudged on her face. "N'Veina." Her crystal blue eyes lit up in a level of excitement. "Its not very elfish, my love, but remember that within them are my words. Heed those words...Never a day. Never a day will go by that I won't think of you...wont love you." She kissed her daughter's forehead and closed her eyes, desperately wishing to sleep but dare not let herself for fear of the orcs and what they'd try to do to either of them should she let her guard down.

* * *

><p><strong>My apologies for the chapter being short. This section and the events leading up to has been a headache since coming up with it all roughly 3 weeks ago and how it'd play out. A lot is happening at the same time and is a bit tricky on keeping up with who would be where at what time when this and that is taking place. Please leave reviews as I'm eager to know how I'm doing so far! :D<strong>


	12. Second Guessing

**12 - Second Guessing**

He had been following the trail running parallel to the mountain's foothills intently, one set of tracks in particular that was heavier than the rest. Those tracks were most likely created by a warg having to carry not just its rider, but another person; the Lady of Rivendell. Legolas still wasn't sure how to go about taking out an entire orc army and debated on venturing back to Mirkwood for reinforcements. It'd be a smart thing to do, but would time permit it? What would happen in those days of traveling to and from Mirkwood that he otherwise could've prevented? Maybe once he caught up to the orcs, things wouldn't be as bad as he thought they'd be.

He topped a foothill and brought his horse to a stop. Out in the far distance he could see a dirt cloud drifting across the plains and knew it had to be the orcs. He followed the cloud, diminishing in density the further back it stretched from the traveling group and noticed something. The way the dust plume was traveling in comparison to the rest of the terrain and the direction the orcs were going. They were leaving somewhere. The trail he followed continued to run north with the orcs traveling west.

What should he do? Follow the tracks to see where the orcs had come from or follow the army quiet a distance away? Knowing how orcs traveled, he'd have a tough time catching up to them regardless if slowed down traveling with the Lady or not. Legolas felt torn and wished he had brought a patrol along with him. At least that way, he could send a few guards to follow the group while the rest joined him in what could result in a very bad outcome if soloed.

If soloed. No if about it. He was going to solo it...or at least try. His frowned deepened and he urged the horse to continue along the ground torn with warg tracks. It was already early afternoon and he wondered how much further he had left before he found where the dispatched company had come from.

Mid afternoon and still no sign of anything the orcs would even remotely be interested in taking refuge. Everything was out in the open as far as he could tell. Then he smelled it. That all to familiar stench of orcs and the mongrels they rode upon. It wasn't very strong, letting him know they weren't in the immediate area, but it was still prominent enough to draw caution. Where were they? Legolas brought his horse to another stop and promptly dismounted them, guiding them deeper into the foothills.

The elf prince would carry only what he thought he would need and left the rest of his supplies with his horse. He gave his loyal companion a cubed treat and a gentle pat on its neck. "Stay here. If I'm not back by sunrise, return to the woodlands."

As if the horse was going to understand him, but it at least brought him some comfort in relaying his situation to something if even his horse. The beast snorted and shook its main, striding away to graze on the tufts of grass between rocks. Figures.

The elf took hold of his bow and resumed following the tracks, though from higher ground along the rocks. He could still see the tracks and had to pause a few times to make sure he was keeping up with heavier ones along the way. The stench was becoming stronger and sometimes unforgiving when carried in his direction on shifting wind currents.

* * *

><p>Elrond wasn't slowing in his pace nor showing any intentions of doing so. And why should he? For all he knew, his wife and unborn child were in danger. He had a feeling Sauron would try something and was certain the contingent of his best warriors sent to escort his queen would suffice. These were just a few of the warriors that had fought along side him in the war against Sauron's forces in the Battle of Dagorlad. Perhaps he should've sent more with the escort versus what was originally sent.<p>

Following close behind him were his two sons and behind them, his own escort of 20 armed men. They charged through the snow still faintly showing traces of where Celebrian's caravan had traveled. The falling snow hadn't quiet buried everything, but they were also still a half day's travel from the pass. Up head, it was almost certain the snowfall was moderately thicker and had completely covered the tracks. Either way, Elrond was still determined to find out the reason for the red sunrise.

* * *

><p>Evening came and with it, the difficulty to follow the tracks. Oh, the putrid rank in the air! He had to be almost there, Legolas thought, after coming across a collection of bones. He dared not check to see if human or animal and pressed on with his mission. His nose wrinkled at the gag inducing odor and could almost taste it, it was that strong.<p>

Fighting. Fighting? In between the orcish insults, he heard mention of a she elf. That could only mean the Lady Celebrian. The elf took a lower position on the ground and eased his way to a bolder several feet in front of him. Firelight glowed from in front of a cave entrance, Legolas seeing two orcs fighting and arguing in front of it. He scowled at the two offensive creatures and withdrew an arrow from his quiver. Nocking it, he waited for the opportune moment when he could score a two for one kill. He'd done it before and knew that as close as the orcs were to each other, he could do it again.

One tackled the other to the ground and began assaulting him with fists and finally a rock he picked up off the ground. The second orc harshly punched the other in the side, which gave him a brief window of opportunity to take control of the situation. At least, he would have had it not been for an arrow going through his throat and into the other's head. Legolas smiled to himself in triumph. Two kills and not a sound made to give him away.

He crept up to the two and took hold of their ankles to drag them off to be hidden. Last thing he wanted was to be found. The bodies were dumped between two rocks side by side and felt it was at least better there than out in the open. The elf re-armed himself with his bow and readied an arrow, about to venture into the cave but stopped. A patrol was approaching as their gnarly voices grew louder. One arrow into the mouth of another and a second arrow in between the eyes of the other. Both fell to the ground only to be drug off to join the first two. Legolas removed the arrows for salvaging and kicked his fourth kill to the side.

Now, to try this again. The archer paused before wholly proceeding into the cave, should another patrol threaten to discover him. Finding it clear for the most part, he tip toed his way inside. He could hear boisterous chatter nearby and hugged the cold, stone wall to take cover. A slight side step to the corner and he poked his head around it for a quick moment to take assessment. Four orcs. Three at a table and one in the corner. All had their weapons close to them, though if he were fast enough in his bow fire, could take them out before they could really pose a threat. So he hoped. This was not the time to doubt himself.

One, two, three arrows shot. An orc charged him, axe swinging wildly only to be counter attacked and his abdomen slashed between armor soft points. Legolas heaved a breath and knew he had to hurry. He may be good with combat skills both ranged and close, but not _that_ good. The prince kept a keen ear open for anyone coming near before taking cover behind a stalactite or going down another hallway. He had no idea where he was going and only hoped it easy to get to. There was already the idea in his head that wherever the Lady was being kept would most likely be heavily guarded.

An orc was coming and getting closer. Legolas panicked. He had to act quick. Coming into the view was an orc, the foul being sucking the marrow out of a bone. It stopped right where Legolas had been and sniffed the air. Something didn't smell right. Elf flesh...and fresh, at that. But then again, the entire cave reeked of elf since that damn she elf was brought in. The orc grumbled to himself and strode on through, oblivious to the elf standing just around the corner of a joining hallway.

Legolas half expected to be found and had a blade in hand, ready to cut the throat out of the orc before it could alert others. Luckily for him, the adversary was preoccupied with the bone and without thought to the possibility of an intruder. The elf prince sighed in relief. Cries, and that of a baby no less. His attention snapped in the direction the cries came from and made a beeline for it while keeping his guard up. Louder and louder they became till they ceased, leaving the pursuer lost in the tangle of cavernous hallways. He took a moment to focus on the many sounds around him and pick through them in search of what he was after. Coos and whimpers from a baby brought the archer back onto the path that would lead him right where he wanted to go. But what he wasn't expecting what he found and was paralyzed by it.

* * *

><p>Elrond topped the trail and to the mouth of Redhorn Pass, where the remains of the ambushed caravan greeted him. <em>"N'uma"<em> (no) he gasped, almost stumbling to the shredded tent. "_En imya iluve!_" (look through everything)

The elf lord brought a hand to the curtain shielding the interior of the tent and couldn't stomach the idea of what greeted him within it. His distress was assisted by his lieutenant, gently sliding the curtain from his Lord's grasp to enter instead. No words were needed as Elrond both understood and greatly appreciated the gesture. His glossing over blue eyes settled on a body partially visible beneath the snow and watched as two guards unburied it for identification. The body was decapitated and the head somewhere beneath the depths of the snow. Elrond didn't need to locate the head to know who this body had belonged to; the captain of the guard and a loyal friend.

The elf Lord clenched his jaw in anger and looked to the lieutenant coming out of the tent. The guard shook his head. "Nothing, My Lord."

Elrond deeply breathed, trying to calm his anger raging within him. The glint in his eye and the tense muscles in his face were evident, even in the darkness of early night. "You've just been promoted to Captain" he growled, trudging to the other bodies being removed from their shallow graves in the snow.


	13. A Mother's Plea

**Made a few tweaks to the chapter after realizing a couple things. Other than that, everything else is the same versus the original.**

* * *

><p><strong>13 - A Mother's Plea<strong>

The Lady Celebrian. She looked like an once loved doll since discarded and left in heap in the corner. Her porcelain features were smudged with grime and her golden waves of hair now matted and tangled. What used to be a beautiful, elegant dress was no longer, but stained with what Legolas could not guess. One thing was for certain; she was injured. A distinct wound at her side shown though a blood smeared portion of the dress. Wrapped in her cloak was a tiny life barely moving and his heart sank deeper in his chest the longer he gazed upon the scene. As far as the mother went, she didn't move at all. The archer feared her dead and knelt down beside her, instantly taken by the baby kicking.

Blue eyes met lazy green ones, swimming around in their sockets trying to focus on the surroundings in the dim torch light. He couldn't help but smile and was about to reach down to them only to be stopped. Celebrian snapped awake and took hold of the archer's hand in a fierce grasp, her crystal blue eyes wide in horror. Her action startled not just Legolas, but her as well when realizing what she had done.

She sat there, horror stricken features melting into speechlessness as she came to her senses. An elf. And not just any elf. The Lady recognized the gentle features gazing upon her in sadness and began to weep. "Why are you hear, young Lord of the Woodland Realm?"

Legolas rolled his wrist to take her trembling hand in his and smiled. "I got word of orcs planning something foul when spying on Dol Galdur, so I took it upon myself to lend aide."

Celebrian's furrowed gaze briefly glanced over his shoulder, confused. "Did you bring more? Surely his majesty Thranduil sent you with an army."

He shook his head and watched the hope die a little bit more in the Lady's distant stare. "No, My Lady. It is just me."

"Then you have damned yourself to this hell just as I have become." She looked back down to her baby, holding them closer to her. "You should leave before they find you, young Lord."

"No. Not with out you and the child."

Celebrian caressed her daughter's face with thoughts only she knew, leaving the prince to silently question her. "I fear we will hold you back should we try to go with you. I grow weaker to a wound, gained from a akin to a Morgul-blade in its affects after the child was born to prevent me from trying to escape."

"But My Lady, you-"

"Take the child and leave...Please!" There was a level of desperation in her eyes that could only be measured by a mother's love.

Tears washed down the woman's cheeks and with them, trails cut through the dirt painting her face. She weakly handed her daughter to the prince, him taking off his cloak to accept the tiny form. From one cloak to the other the baby was swapped, leaving the mother with her cloak still crumpled in her lap.

Legolas tightly secured the baby within his much cleaner cloak. "I will see to it she is taken to Lord Elrond."

"No. She mustn't be taken back to the elves. The orcs will expect this and come looking for her, again." Her words threw Legolas off and he studied the crystal eyes intently. "The child has been corrupted by Sauron's evil and because of, will be sought after. Hate and anger will fuel what lies within her, young Lord. Take my little N'Veina far...far from evil's influence. Someplace where innocence will nurture her with love and compassion." Celebrian reached to her crystal drop necklace and ripped it from her neck. "Give this to her so that she will always have the light of the first star of night...my love and everything I wish I could've given her." Legolas watched the woman tuck the necklace within a fold of the cloak wrapped around the baby and did his best to not tear up. She kissed the baby's forehead and whispered, _"Amin ilyamenie sinome ten' lle._" (I am always here for you) She brought a hand to her mouth and stiffened back a sob. "Now go...please."

The prince stood up and felt conflicted about leaving. "I can carry you and the child, my Lady."

Her stern, teary eyed glare silenced the prince. "Go" she wheezed.

He did as told and rushed down the stone hallway, recalling which ones he took while keeping low and out of site. The clanking of metal echoed the many corridors followed by roars of anger from the orcs. Had they found out the child was missing? Or was this from something else? Up ahead was the cave entrance, the fresh air wafting in drawing Legolas to it like a moth to flame. His exit was blocked, however, by an orc rushing inside.

Both orc and elf starred at each other in surprise, Legolas readjusting his grip on the baby to hold her with one hand. With his other hand, he withdrew one of his blades and quickly deflected an attack from the orc. Weaving in and out of the broad swings, the elf was able to get in his own attack by slashing at his opponent's throat. The strike was powerful and swift, it severing the head and allowing the prince to finally leave the cave. Up the rocks he went, scampering between them for cover as he made his way back to his horse.

* * *

><p>Bodies of four orcs had been discovered outside, disposed of between rocks and after searching the caverns, another 4 found seated around a table. At first, they appeared drunk and passed out until closer examination revealed them to be in fact, dead. The scarred general was furious and stormed to the chamber the prisoner and child had been kept in. She was still seated in the corner, appearing worse than before in appearance, and cradling the bundled cloak in her lap.<p>

He snarled at the woman as three orcs joined him from behind. Celebrian continued to do her best to show face that she still had her baby, the general growling orders to the lesser orcs. They stayed behind while the scarred leader turned to leave the chamber. Whoever it was that had slain the orcs was bound to still be in there. They had to be. What was the point of an attempted rescue if the person to rescue was still there? Unless, the rescue attempt wasn't for the she-elf, but for the child.

A thunderous roar echoed throughout the halls and chambers of the cave, the general spinning on a heel to return to the woman. He shoved his way through the orcs standing guard to the chamber's entrance, knocking them to the floor, and went straight for Celebrian. Mercilessly, he ripped her off the damp stone floor and the cloak from her embrace. It was empty. The child was gone. His blood shot eyes widened in realization and he threw the woman to the floor. She tried to get up to escape the looming wall of an orc, but was backhanded back to the ground.

She cried out in pain and spat out a mouthful of blood. "She will never be yours!" The last thing she saw was an armored boot and a sharp pain strike her in the head. Then it all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>A little late getting out chapter 14. It's been a busy weekend and haven't had a lot of time to sit and write. Hopefully I'll get 14 posted this evening.<strong>


	14. The Woodcutter

**14 - The Woodcutter**

Night was giving way to early dawn and with it, the weight of the previous day. Legolas hadn't realized how tired he was till after clear of danger and on his way to safer grounds with each step of his horse. The last time he had slept was ...had it really been between 5 to 6 days ago? He had lost count of the days and nights, seeing how he chose to push through every other night since starting this mission. It was what had allowed him to catch up to the orcs as quick as he did and though exhausted from it, from grateful, too. Had he taken any longer in his journey, there no guessing what condition both mother and child would've been in as well as where they would've been.

Since finding the felled caravan, he had been driven by an invisible force and a good dose of adrenaline. Now that the rush was over, the load of everything he left behind was starting to catch up. He wasn't new to pushing through days and nights without sleep, but to go as long as he did was a new record. And his body felt it. When he yawned, it was deep and painful to the jaw muscles. His eyes watered up and he wiped at them with the back of his hand, grimacing at the smell of orc emanating from them. The prince yawned again, slow to realize he was nodding off.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been like that, head limply bobbing to his horse's steps, until a cry startled him. Legolas snapped awake, blood shot eyes wide in fright and looking to the baby strapped around his chest. Once he was certain he and the baby were safe from the orcs, he had taken the cloak and tied it around his upper body, cradling the baby within it. At this way, his hands were free should he need them and he felt a bit better this way, given how his arm was getting tired after a while. Plus, he feared dropping the child and was damn determined to make sure that was not going to happen.

The cries were becoming louder and it worried the elf prince. He knew it had to be because she was hungry and wasn't sure what to do to help. He had nothing and frowned, because of. The last time she had started crying, he was able to soothe her with a little water, but now she would need something more filling and quick. He ran ideas through his head and had the thought of trapping an animal. Not too far and maybe a couple hour's ride away were the foothills of the Misty Mountains and with enough searching, was sure he'd be able to find a mother goat. Maybe. Possibly.

Not far away was a stream, its rushing waters inviting to stop and visit. The prince needed to refill his water skin anyway and motioned his horse to the water source. Carefully, he dismounted and knelt beside the creek shore, splashing handfuls of water onto his face. Oh how the cool of the water felt refreshing and he did it again. It was woke him up a bit more and reached for his water skin, uncorking it and filling it up. He still didn't know what to immediately do for the crying baby and sighed. He tried what he could, though, from actually holding her to patting her on the back. Nothing worked and the cries were getting louder now.

Off in the distance, a woodcutter tossed the last chopped log into his horse drawn wagon and wiped at his sweat laden brow. Splinters of wood chips clinging onto his wool shirt's sleeve scratched at his skin and he grumbled, trying to shake them off. In doing so, he noticed the rest of him was just as covered in the chips from the front of his shirt and down his pants. He could even see a couple pieces tangled in with his shoulder length, pepper grey hair and sighed. Giving up, he started to climb onto the front bench seat of the wagon, but stopped. Was that a baby he was hearing crying? Couldn't be. There was no one else in these parts except him and his wife. Maybe on occasion did one of his three sons stop by for a visit, though not at this hour. He paused and glanced in the direction to the cries. He squinted his eyes against the slowly brightening thicket and reached for his hatchet wedged in a log in the wagon bed.

With every step he took, the cries became louder. Soon, he could hear another voice along side the cries and took cover behind a tree when approaching the stream. At first he thought his eyes were deceiving him. Why would there be an elf here, of all places? And will a baby, at that.

The woodcutter stepped around the tree and cleared his throat. "Uh, pardon me elf...uh, sir?" This was a sir, he hoped. It was kind of hard to tell. Legolas spun around, a short sword in hand and aimed at the new comer. "Whoa, now. Easy there. Not meaning any harm..." The woodcutter dropped the hatchet and held his hands up add emphasis to his words.

"What is your business, here?"

"Uh, well..." the man began, "I was wondering the same thing about you." Both people studied the other in question.

The human seemed harmless enough and more of a mess than anything. Dirt splotched his wood chip sprinkled clothing and face with thick layers of mud caked on his boots. For the woodcutter, he had never seen an elf before and had it not been for the pointed ears, would've thought this to be some other person. In all the stories he had heard of elves, he had mentally imagined them as elegant beings walking amongst light; not someone with dark circles under their eyes and looking a bit weary.

The woodcutter continued, hearing the baby cry. "Do you need any help?" He pointed at the squirming form. "I can tell you have a little one with you and they don't sound too happy."

Legolas's attention flickered between the man and child. "What do you know of tending to an infant?"

"I have 3 boys of my own. They're all grown and out of the house, now, but I helped the misses in raising them. If anything, I'm sure my wife still remembers a thing or two." He slowly took a step closer to the elf, mindful of the blade still pointed at him. "My name is Gaelorn." He extended a hand to the other.

Legolas studied the man through narrowed eyes and knowing he did in fact need help, he sheathed his blade and accepted the gesture.

Not long after, they were both traveling through the thinning forest to a cozy looking cottage sitting in a sea of wheat, waving in the gentle breeze. Smoke billowed from the stone chimney as laundry swayed on the line. Not far behind the house was a barn with a wood post fence encircling a portion of the yard. It was section off in two parts, one half containing goats and another some pigs. The closer they got, the more the smells of a cooking breakfast became distinct. Sausage, eggs and fresh bread filled Legolas's sense of smell and his stomach growled. It'd been a while since he had had something else to eat other than _lembas_ bread.

"Its not much to look at, but its home." Gaelorn was proudly smiling and resumed leading the elf to the cottage's front covered porch. A black and white shaggy dog crawled out from under the porch and began barking at the foreign visitor, despite its owner's constant insistence on it being quiet.

A woman's echoed from somewhere in the house. "That you, dear?" The source of the voice came into view as she opened the front door, stopping in her tracks. Her medium brown curls were a disheveled mess and the front of her dress and apron white from flower. Her joyous smile quickly shattered when seeing the elf. "Who's this?"

Gaelorn leapt off the wagon's front bench seat to go to his wife. "He's from the woodland realm, Scila, and could use a bit of help with his tiny companion." The baby squirming and cooing couldn't be ignored and the woman looked to the wiggling cloak.

"I see" she said. "In that case, come on in. I got a fresh loaf bread that needs eating and I'm sure I can get ol' Gurty to give up some of her milk." She disappeared back within the house, the sounds of her talking to herself following with her.

Gaelorn smiled, speaking to the visitor. "Gurty is one of our goats." He nodded happily to himself. "Go ahead and make you and that little one comfortable. I'll be in, in a minute. Just need to unload this wood and get the mare back in the barn. Poor ol' girl's had it rough this past winter" he was heard saying as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops. Had to change a word in the last sentence from summer to winter. Was looking over the previous chapter to jump start my mind on the next when I saw the goof.<strong>


	15. A Elvin Lord's Wrath

**This chapter feels a bit long and I thought about splitting it, but then it'd feel too short for both. Fore warning, I'm not great with writing fight scenes so I had a friend help me with pointers on attack moves. Hopefully it all plays well and is somewhat realistic...**

* * *

><p><strong>15 - An Elvin Lord's Wrath<strong>

Elrond studied the tracks leading down the mountain foothill's trail and out towards the Gladden Fields. Amongst the countless, head sized paw prints were a set of hoof tracks he identified as coming from a horse. He stood up, speaking loud enough for his guards to hear. "They went north and apparently, they weren't alone. A rider, and a young one at that, on horse back seems to have also traveled north."

The captain of the guard stated, "Maybe it was a survivor from Lothlorien, or perhaps a scout following the orcs."

"Perhaps." The elf Lord's voice was just as distant in tone as his gaze towards the north was. He crawled back onto his horse and looked eye to eye with one of the guards. "Go to Lorien and tell the Lady Galadriel what has happened here and that I will not stop until I find my wife." The guard nodded and rode south in the direction the elvish kingdom lay in. "As for the rest of you, with me. We have...a few orcs...to kill." With the snap of the reins and the nudging of the horse's side, the Lord rode off with his guard behind him.

Whatever was left of the warg tracks was no longer after the contingent of elvish warriors rode over it.

* * *

><p>By mid morning, all was well with the baby. She had been properly bathed and placed in clean clothes Scila had kept from her sons when they were that age. The baby had just finished up the last of the milk from a small nursing skin and whimpered, flailing her tiny arms and legs. "Alright, little one" Scila soothed, tossing a small, knitted blanket over her shoulder. "Here we go." She began to pat the baby's back, humming to herself. A couple minutes later, a burp came from the small child, Scila smiling. "There ya go, little one." Legolas furrowed his brow. Another burp, though smaller than the previous. "Now. Should be all better now." She got up and without asking, sat the baby in the other's lap. The elf prince looked to the lazy green eyes aimed in his direction and briefly panicked in not knowing what to do. His panic must've been obvious for Scila laughed at the sight of him. "What's wrong, boy? Never taken care of a baby before?"<p>

Boy? His panic stricken expression quickly shifted to annoyance. He rolled his blue eyes up from the tiny green ones to study the amused brown ones gazing down at him. Though the woman might appear older than him, he in fact was older by a couple thousand years. And she was calling him the boy?

Scila huffed another laugh. "Don't worry," she began, patting him on the shoulder. "You'll get the hang of it eventually, I'm sure." The woman strode back into the kitchen to begin cleaning out the nursing skin.

Legolas looked back down at the baby within his lap, cooing and squirming. "What are you looking at?" She kicked again. As he studied her, he thought back on his encounter with her mother in the orc cave and felt heartbroken once more. Knowing he was all the baby had at that moment, he picked her up and cradled her as he had done in the past. "You're not so bad, are you?" One of her mindlessly flailing hands found a strand of his blonde hair and locked around it, pulling it.

A sharp yelp from the prince got Scila's attention, her poking her head into the living area to see what caused the unexpected sound. "Everything alright, boy?"

There goes that word again. He was not a boy, despite what she thought, and carefully unwrapped the ever so fragile fingers from his hair. "I'm fine" he spat, glaring at the baby appearing innocent enough. This was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to sink, now, and with it the growing stench of orc in the air. Elrond held up a hand and brought himself and the guard to a stop. "This is it, men." He slid off his horse as his guard followed suit. He didn't have to turn and look at his 25 men awaiting his orders. "Two scouts go ahead and secure the outside of the cave." As their Lord ordered, two archers with bows in hand scurried ahead and began weaving between rocks for cover. Moments later, they disappeared over a hill. Elrond continued. "Once the area is secured, I need 8 men to keep watch outside. You two," he looked to his two sons at his side, "With me. Everyone else, search the cave. Leave no orc alive."<p>

Minutes drudged on endlessly, leaving the elf Lord in more of an anxious mess than what he already had been. Finally, a scout appeared at the top of the hill and signaled to the rest. Elrond nodded to his contingent and ordered them forward. They ran the rest of the way to the cave as a scout took out an orc proceeding outside. An arrow straight through its temples sent it to the ground, its lifeless eyes aimed at the force of elves storming into the cave.

Several guards flooded into the entrance, blades clashing with any orc they saw and arrows stopping any others from fleeing. One, however, managed to take cover behind a wall's corner when rushing to alert the general.

The orc ran through the halls as fast as it could until it reached the chamber the general sat in. _"Karanzol ushtar sulmog."_ (elf army attack / an elf army attacks)

The general growled and grabbed his heavy weapon leaning against the rock he sat on and stood up. _"Vras gith!"_ (kill all)

Out in the winding tunnels of hallways, elves laid waste to orcs that had taken up arms in defense of their outpost. But it was no use. In a few side steps and elvish weapon swings, every opposing orc met their unfortunate fate.

An orc charging at the front line of elves was about to be killed as well had it not been for Elrond calling out, _"Putta"_ (stop) to a guard about to attack. The orc was kept secured as a blade was pressed under its neck. Rage filled blue eyes of the elf Lord glared hatefully at the offensive creature. "Where is she?" His words were more of an order than a question.

The orc laughed, its putrid breath washing over the elf's face. "The she-elf will be dead, soon. There is nothing you can do to save her."

He laughed again, but not for long. Not after Elrond drove _Hadafang_ through the orc's skull from under its chin. He twisted the blade to make sure the orc was dead before removing it from the corpse. The elf gave no thought to the spilt blood coating his hand, forearm and splatters dotting the front of his armor. He continued through the corridors, motioning for forces to clear the hallways as they passed them. By now, the orcs knew their defeat was inevitable, but still they fought for the remote off chance the tide would turn in their favor.

Elrohir deflected an axd's swing at his brother and impelled the attacker through the chest with his own blade. He turned and forcefully drew his blade out of the orc's torso, only to bring it across the chest of another that had been coming towards him. In another swift swing, the foul being was decapitated. Both brothers resumed clearing the way for their father when going down another stone hallway.

When they arrived to a chamber, the elves' blood turned cold in a mix of horror and anger. Standing at the back of the room was a tall, scarred orc and in his grasp was a sick looking Celebrian. Before him were 4 orcs poised and ready to attack the intruders. He tightened his grip around the woman's neck and brought her closer to him, sneering at the elf lord. With his orcish blade, he brought the tip of it to the woman's cheek and lightly cut across it just enough to draw blood. She cried out and struggled with what energy she could to fight back. He laughed and licked at the trickle of crimson life source streaming down her cheek.

_"Vras tul"_ he growled, harshly throwing the woman to the ground. The four orcs did as told and collided with the two elf princes just as angered as their father was.

Elrond slashed through one of the orcs when making his way to the general. The two leadership forces combined in weapon strikes, the orcs being more forceful in momentum whereas the elf's was fluid. One of the lesser orcs fell, joined by a second and soon a third. The fourth knew he was as good as dead and debated on fleeing. What good what it have been anyway, given how the entire cave was under attack.

He did his best, though, in avoiding the two warrior's attacks. A clean slash across the top of the head ended the fight as the top of the orc's head slid from the other half and onto the ground. The brothers hastily joined their father, all three elves assaulting the general with their blades. The general's armor was much thicker than the others' had been and his counter attacks making it difficult for them to penetrate the weaker points.

Elrond side stepped and ducked to avoid what would've been a skull shattering blow had it have landed. "Save your mother" he ordered in between dodging the incoming attacks as well as trying to land his own.

Elladan managed to get a slash across the orc's back, which only made the general mad versus slow it down. "What about you?"

The elf Lord spun away from another fierce weapon swing. "Don't worry about me. Just do as I say!"

Elrohir sheathed his sword and rushed over to his mother's motionless form to see if she was even still alive. He brushed her grungy locks from her face and almost choked out a cry at her appearance. Tenderly, he gathered her in his arms and rose to his feet to leave the chamber. Elladan ran ahead of him, assisting the other guards in killing what orcs stood in the way between them and the cave's entrance.

Into the evening air they emerged, the guards standing post outside parting to give them room. Elrohir carefully laid his mother down onto the grass and studied her grievous wound. "Someone fetch me my horse! The Lady has been poisoned and needs immediate assistance!" Without hesitation, one of the scouts fervently ran back towards the horses. He sat down and supported the woman against his chest, trying not to cry.

Elladan made no attempt in hiding his tears as he held his mother's hand against his face. "_Atara"_ he whimpered. (mother) _"Atara, koiva de."_ (mother, wake up)

One of the guards approached the two brothers, questioning. "_Mani en' i' heru?_" (what of the Lord?) Elrohir glanced up at the guard, ashamed that he had momentarily forgotten his father.

Inside the cave, both Elrond and the general continued to fight. The elf held his side after falling subject to a blow. Had it not been for his armor and falling with the attack's force, he was sure he would've suffered a more serious injury. For now, he could at least manage. The general swung at the elf again, hitting him where he was already weakened. Elrond cried in pain and tightly clutched the orc's hand in an attempt to keep him from drawing back in a slash. He could feel his armor pierced and knew any further action against it would end badly.

Tightening his grip on _Hadafang_, he rammed it beneath the thick chest plate of his adversary until it was all the way through. He hoarsely growled to the orc, "Evil hath no wrath against me." In a motion driven by all the rage and malice he could muster, Elrond twisted his blade and cut through the lower abdomen of the orc.

The orc fell to his knees, sputtering and gurgling words not even Elrond could identify. He flashed his usually elegant sword now painted black with orcish blood in the face of the general and drove it into the being's mouth and through the back of its head. A fountain of black erupted from its mangled mouth, leaving the elf lord triumphant.

Echoing of armored men filled the room, the elvish guards stopping to study their hardly recognizable Lord. His armor ran black and his piercing blue eyes standing out greatly in contrast to the orcish blood staining his face. Drips of black blood fell from his normally neatly groomed brown hair and onto the ground. Around his feet grew a pool of blood as black as night, the elf Lord stepping over the fallen general and out of the cavernous chamber. All the guards could do was look at the body before looking to the warrior limping away.


	16. Acts of Kindness for the Road

**16 - Acts of Kindness for the Road**

What was that noise? Legolas had heard it before and recognized it as being a rooster. Mortals kept them for some strange reason, the elf unsure of why. Thinking on it, he recalled roosters being kept for a number of reasons, one of them being to crow in the morning. Morning?! Legolas forced his heavy eye lids open and rubbed at them to try and focus in on his surroundings. Everything inside reflected the blue-grey hue from the outside, except the flooring directly in front of the fire place. It was an orange color due to the coals glowing brilliantly beneath the collection of charred logs and the tiny flicker of flame.

He sat up, grumbling in protest to moving. His body ached everywhere and even in places he never thought possible. The baby. The last thing he remembered was holding the baby, but now she was gone. Instead, he found a colorful quilt draped over him that someone had laid on him at one point in the night. Peeling it off of him, he stood and stretched his limbs to their max. How long had he been asleep? It was mid yesterday morning that he had sat down in the arm chair and stretched out, cradling the baby. He had slept almost an entire day and throughout the night. He'd never done that. Then again, he also hadn't stayed awake for days on end to track down orcs, fight orcs and save a baby, either.

He took a step towards the kitchen and was momentarily surprised at the chill of the floor tingling the bottoms of his feet. They'd taken off his boots, too. Now he just felt awkward. Everywhere he looked around the chair, his boots were no where to be found. Neither were his weapons. Both his swords, bow and quiver were not where he had left them against the wall by the chair. At least he found his bag, though it wasn't where he had left it tied to his saddle. His mood quickly shifted to annoyance.

He went into the kitchen, finding it empty and the stove cold. "Hello?" There was no answer. When he stepped outside, he froze and squared his eyes at the back of Scila's brown, curly head. She was standing at the clothes line stretched between two posts and removing his clothes off the line. She had washed his clothes. Now things had gone too far. "Excuse me..." he started, stepping off the porch into the dew sprinkled grass.

Scila strained to look over her shoulder at the elf. "Ah, good morning. I trust you slept well? Gaelorn tried to wake you for dinner, but gave up after a while. You hardly moved a flinch after falling asleep." She unclipped a shirt from the line, throwing it over her arm to join the rest of the collected laundry. "I thought for a minute there you'd died." The woman turned to face the man. "I hope you don't mind I took the liberty in freshening up some of your clothes." She began handing him back a white undershirt, tunic and pair of trousers. "They were quiet grungy and well, I didn't think you wanted to wear dirty clothes."

Legolas was speechless and not with flattery. This woman seriously had the nerve to go through his travel bag and take his stuff without asking! If it was something he disliked amongst other things was someone invading his privacy. He looked to the clothes and frowned. There was no telling what she had done when cleaning the garments, but knew part of the water repellent treatment had been stripped away. So many things he wanted to say, but couldn't. Well, he could, but this couple had helped him and the baby quiet a lot.

He forced a smile, instead. "My gratitude, my lady."

Scila blushed and giggled to herself. "Gaelorn is out in the barn tending to the animals if you need to speak with him about anything."

"Where's the child?" Legolas followed the woman back into the house and noticed his boots sitting not far from the front door. With a free hand, he picked them up and brought them with him.

"Sleeping soundly. She woke up early this morning for feeding and hasn't made a sound since." Scila hoisted the clothes onto the kitchen table to begin folding them and placing them into stacks. "She's quiet the cutie, she is."

The prince lowered his head in a moment of silence to the mother. He felt completely devastated at the thought of what possibly happened to her since his leaving. "Where are the rest of my belongings?"

"In the barn" answered the woman, never looking away from her working. "We don't like weapons of any sort in the house. Not since our youngest found one of his father's knives and almost took off a finger back when a child."

"I see." He went back into the living room and began repacking his bag. He half expected to find other stuff missing, but it was all there. Even the crystal drop necklace. Good.

Come mid morning, the baby had been fed one final time, bathed and changed before continuing on the trip. Legolas debated on leaving the child with the family, given how they had taken such good care of her. She wouldn't be far from Lorien nor Mirkwood, which meant he could stop by to visit her, and she'd be raised in a loving environment. Only problem was, the cottage was far too close to danger. Dol Guldar wasn't but a few days ride away and the orc cave much closer than that. No, she couldn't stay there.

Legolas secured his travel bag onto the saddle and looked to the couple coming into the barn. In Scila's hands was the baby, squirming as usual and whimpering. Gaelorn questioned. "You sure you want to leave so soon?"

"I am." He mounted the horse and took the baby being handed to him. "I still have quiet a journey ahead of me and prefer to get there sooner than later."

"Where are you headed, exactly?" The woodcutter cocked his head to the side and leaned against the stable's stall post.

The elf opened his mouth to answer only to realize he didn't know the answer. Where was he headed to? Where was far from evil's influence and where she would be nurtured by love and compassion? That's when he thought of it. "The Shire."

Scila stared at the elf in disbelief, thinking for a moment she had misheard him. "What? You're taking that child to the hobbits? Why the hobbits? Why not to be her own people? To be with the elves?"

Legolas wasn't about to explain himself to the woman in detail. She didn't need to know. "I promised her mother."

The woman looked to her husband, expecting him to offer argument to their guest. "Huh" was all Gaelorn could say, brow furrowed in confusion. "Alright, then, I suppose." He trudged to a wall offering a various assortment of traps, chains and ropes. He unhooked a thinner rope and began tying a slip knot at one of the ends. "In that case, c'mere. You're going to need something for that little one, later one." The woodcutter went outside and into the pen holding the goats. He slipped the rope around a goat with swollen utters and lead it to the elf. "Take Gurty." The man handed the horseback elf the rope.

Legolas was taken back by the offer and hesitantly took the rope. "What about the young?"

Gealorn waved off the notion. "Don't worry about it. We still have that old thing over there." He motioned to another female goat munching on fresh hay. "Besides, you're going to need her more than us."

The elf prince smiled appreciatively and tied the rope's lead to his saddle. "My humblest of gratitude, kind sir. I will see to it she is taken care of at her next home."

"You just make sure that little one is taken care, boy" Scila interupted, barging into view. In her hands was a draw string bag he could only imagine was full of who knew what. "I have my own parting gift for that baby." She fastened it to the saddle, opposite side of the elf's travel bag. "Its got some baby clothes and some blankets. The best I could find amongst all the ones I had. I don't need them anymore and I doubt my sons will either."

Legolas was truly touched and felt guilty for not having something to give to the couple in return. "Is there anything I can give you in exchange for your kindness?"

Gaelorn shook his head, smiling widely beneath his beard. "Just keep that little one safe."

"You have my word" the elf stated and nodded in farewell, signaling his horse to leave. Steadily they strode away, Gurty following behind.


End file.
